More Than A Role Model
by TrekVenture
Summary: Trek's closeness to Logan seems odd to most of the others at Xavier's, and even to the other mutants who have seen it. But once Trek is told about his real past and the dreams cleared up, it becomes a lot more clear....But not in a way Trek would want it.


Fandom: X-men: Evolution  
  
Title: More Than A Role Model  
  
Author: Hyperdrive85  
  
Pairing: Logan/Trek (Original Character)  
  
Sequel/Continuation: Not really but does take place after the Do I stories. Genre: Love and Care, something odd about that with Logan Summary: Trek's closeness to Logan seems odd to most of the others at Xavier's, and even to the other mutants who have seen it. But once Trek is told about his real past and the dreams cleared up, it becomes a lot more clear....But not in a way Trek would want it.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, I just write with them. I promise to put them back where I found them when done, nothing broken. I don't make money or anything off this, all I get is feedback!  
  
Author's note1: This is more of a past-fic for Trek's history, I just decided to make it a fanfic because I kept finding ways to fit Logan in hehehe. Author's note2: Logan POV, I like his cuz it makes things easier lol, and doing Trek just makes it weird since he is an OC. (*): This symbol just means that the names are taken from an X-men Roleplay Trek is a part of.  
  
=======================================================  
MORE THAN A ROLE MODEL  
Hyperdrive85  
=======================================================  
  
PART I - THE FIRST KNOCK  
  
"Density...equals, um...m over v? That can't be right...what does M mean...." I could hear Molecule workin' on his chemistry homework in his room as I passed by. He was havin' trouble, like usual. He didn't like school much, he'd rather be trainin'. I walked up to his door and saw him workin' on his bed.  
  
"Mass, mass divided by volume." He looked up at me  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"I guess I do don't I? I remember a few bits of information, most likely bits of my school years."  
  
"Ah...density equals mass divided by volume, well that sure helps." He shrugged, his loose shoulders bent forward in a slouch as he sat indian style on his bed by the window. It was the afternoon after school so he had his usual clothes on, a t-shirt over a dark colored long-sleeve undershirt. He had his hair coverin' most of his face lookin' down at his think chemistry book that reflected the afternoon sun onto his face. I could see him strugglin'; I didn't like it when he felt that way.  
  
"You'll get it Molecule...it'll help yer powers 'ventally. When ya learn about molecules and atoms."  
  
"I guess your right, but I can't work on that till I study all this crap." I smiled and walked over and sat on his bed. His chemistry book seperatin' us. I looked down at it, then up at him with a confused look.  
  
"Man, that's some confusin' stuff. When's it due in?"  
  
"Three days, Monday....I have to read the chapter than right an overview to show I did read it." I nodded at him, then I looked down at the book and closed it, he looked up at me with a question.  
  
"You've got all weekend to do it; you deserve a little break to clear your mind. Some food maybe?"  
  
"YEA! Mmm, ya know I could do for a pizza!! Let's see if anyone else wants one!" I nodded a yes and he grabbed my arm faster than I could stand up draggin' me off the bed.  
  
We walked downstairs to see who was here. Scott, Jean and I were in charge cuz Chuck had taken 'Ro and Hank to check out some Anti-mutant talks in New York this weekend. They took Kitty and Kurt along because out of all the students they seemed very interested in the talks, although the Elf may have just gone cuz of Half-Pint hehehe. Most of the other kids were playin' video games in the Rec room while Jean and Scott sat talkin' to each other on the couch. Trek happily bounced inside, I followed quietly.  
  
"Hey Scott, can we order pizza!? We haven't had any in a while and I am in the mood for a double pepperoni!" Scott looked back to Jean, his ruby shaded glasses shinin' from the gleam of light outside the windows. Jean just shrugged an "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Scott turned back to Trek, but I think he was lookin' more at me.  
  
"Sure, didn't have anythin' planned for later anyway, get 5 large pizzas."  
  
"Only Five? For all the students?"  
  
"Well....you think we can eat more?" At that comment Bobby turned around from his seat on the floor waitin' for his turn at the video games.  
  
"If it's pizza we can eat way more than five Scott! We're teenagers...eatin' pizza, do the math!" That got a giggle from Jean  
  
"He's got a point Scott, better make it ten larges Trek, and make at least three just cheese, the others can be whatever." Almost as soon as Jean finished all the students began to shout their pick for toppin's. Scott and Jean closed their ears for a sec and started to yell, tryin' to get them to hush. After a few minutes it quieted down  
  
"Trek, um...good luck figurin' that out."  
  
"No problem, Three cheeses, two pepperoni, a supreme, two Canadian bacon, and two...Pineapple and Sausage." We all just looked at him...a little confused. "What? All I had to do was read everyone's mind and see what they wanted in their heads then divide it out evenly among ten pizzas." Everyone laughed, then Jean stood up lookin' at him.  
  
"Well, I didn't even think of that."  
  
"I even took in Scott and Jeans order...but not Logan's cuz he blocked me." He turned to me and walked out of the Rec room towards the Kitchen phone most likely, Jean and Scott both looked at me with a "Smarter than we took him for" look.  
  
"I told ya he was smart. He'll be a good X-man." I turned and walked out too, I'd rather spend time with Trek talkin' about nothin' than be a third wheel around Cyke and Jeannie. I walked into the Kitchen and he was dialin' the Pizza place he had selected.  
  
"Yea, hi....I need ten pizzas so listen up, all large, three cheese, two pepperoni, a supreme, two with Canadian bacon, and two pineapple and sausage. "No, just one supreme dude. Yea...no that's all. Okay twenty minutes got it....put it on the Xavier account, yea...the mutant guy." That last comment seemed to be a little sarcastic, it made me smirk...which I think he caught cuz Trek smiled at me sheepishly. He hung up the phone. "Mmm, I can taste that Papa Johns already!"  
  
"You picked a good thin' tonight. Four food groups right there."  
  
"I'm not eatin' the nast Pineapple one."  
  
"Tomatoes are fruits."  
  
"They...are? No their not!"  
  
"They have seeds, and so are Cucumbers. Vegetables don't have seeds."  
  
"Well does that mean Okra is?"  
  
"If it has seeds yes." Trek had walked over to me by this time. He punched me softly in the stomach so I made a hurtful look which made him laugh. I never seem to want to be tough around him anymore, I wanna be somethin' that makes him happy...whatever it is. I know what makes him happy too, pretty much anythin' I do with him makes him happy. He's lookin' at me with a playful look, I'll show him playful. I leap at him knockin' him onto the hard tile. He lands with an 'oof' but starts to chuckle as I pin him to the floor. My hands slappin' his wrists to the cold floor and my legs squeezin' his in-between mine to keep him still. I rest my chest close to his to keep him from flippin' inward. Trek's strong but still no where close enough to move me, mainly from my extra 'hundred or so pounds of antimatium skeleton I house. He's still tryin' toget out of my grip and has now resulted in pathetic flailin'.  
  
"Get off! Or else..."  
  
"Or else what? What could you possible do!?"  
  
"Bean you in the crotch for one." I felt his knee tap my groin. He could have hit me there at any time...I always seem to forget that. I swiftly move my legs to a position where he can't kick.  
  
"Not anymore. So know what?"  
  
"Grr...Don't make me kiss you!"  
  
"Kiss me? Like that would make me let go."  
  
"Ugh.....You know I could get thru at any moment."  
  
"Sure ya could, just shift right thru me, but what's the fun in that?" He chuckled, he knew as well as I that he could kick my ass if he had wanted to. But we do this mostly for fun, and to help him trainin' for when he can't use his powers. I laughed at his state. He got a little mad at this and before I realized it he had pulled his legs in past mine and kicked forward right into my nuts. I fell back on my ass rubbin' my groin. He just laughed at me, which after a few seconds of pain I laughed too.  
  
"That'll teach ya...to laugh at me haha."  
  
"Sure sure...cheap shot Molecule."  
  
"Hey I'm a penny-pincher, cheap comes natural to me." Just then the doorbell rang. Trek jumped up and ported to the door. I followed a few seconds afterwards. Trek took all the pizzas and closed the door quickly.  
  
"Sure ya can carry all them?"  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"Alright, but be careful." He smiled as he waltzed into the Kitchen and looked around. Then he laughed as he threw all the boxes in front of him...I almost jumped at them before I noticed he has already stopped them with his molecular powers. He started to laugh noticin' I had "freaked" over the almost mess. He jumped onto the counter as the pizza boxes flew onto the table and landed nicely in a row. Then plates flew past my head and onto the table. One by one different pizza slices came up out of the box and sloppily flopped on the plates. Trek seemed to remember every ones order. I walked over and grabbed a two liter of Coke and Sprite, both half empty, out of the fridge and set them on the counter. Then I grabbed some plastic cups and set them by the soda and looked at Trek.  
  
"How's that for careful, didn't spill a drop!"  
  
"That's great, 'fore ya know it kid you'll be a full fledged X-Man." Trek smiled at that comment, I knew Charles was goin' to accept him sooner or later. He walked into the Rec room and announced the pizza was ready. Before I even made it to the Kitchen door again people were in the Kitchen sittin' down with drinks in hand and eatin' happily. Everyone was sittin' by someone they liked, it was amazin' how Trek could remember thin's like Rogue shouldn't sit next to Jean, but Scott should. Also that Bobby shouldn't be near any of the girls, for distraction purposes. I sat down next to Rogue, who other than Trek seemed to be the only person in this whole mansion that wasn't afraid to talk to me. I picked up my slice of Pepperoni...which I hadn't told Trek I wanted but, he must know me better than I thought.  
  
"Trek, you're like, really good at the whole like, seatin' arrangment."  
  
"Yah mahn. You picked us out all good spots."  
  
"Hehe, thanks...just took a little calculation and I could fit you all perfectly." Trek squeezed in between me and Bobby. I don't think Bobby has a problem with me but it's more that he has so many other people to talk to that he doesn't feel the need to speak with me much.  
  
"Your pizza idea wasn't bad either Trek. With Ororo away it's hard to have the patience to cook for everyone."  
  
"Thanks Jean."  
  
After eatin' everyone went into the Livin' room to relax. There was one thin' everyone didn't mind watchin' and that was evenin' cartoons on Cartoon Network, namely Teen Titans. Even I find some humor in the show myself. Scott and Jean cuddled up on the loveseat by the fireplace while most of the students laid on their stomachs close to the TV. I had taken up the couch since no one sat there much and leaned my legs across it. After a few seconds of listenin' to the theme song I felt weight on my feet from Molecule sittin' on them. I chuckled and went back to watchin'. But not for long as a second knock on the front door came...I also realized it was rainin' now.  
  
PART 2 - THE SECOND KNOCK  
  
The door knocked again before I got up, Trek hopped off my feet. "I'll get it, you watch yer show." I walked out of the Livin' Room and into the main foyer. I couldn't smell much outside because of the wall and the rain, but I could tell it was just one person. Trek had followed me and I motioned him to stay back a bit. He stood by the staircase. The person knocked louder again and I opened the door. "What do ya want bub! Don't ya know this is "the Muttie house"?"  
  
"I'm quite aware of that...Logan." Then the guy stepped inside....it was Fury, SHIELD agent Nick Fury.  
  
"Grrr, Fury....what do ya want?"  
  
"I'm here to warn you Logan, of an old friend you probably don't remember." Trek stepped out from the staircase to look at Fury and Fury looked over at him. "Well, two birds with one stone."  
  
"What're ya talkin' about Fury?"  
  
"Hmph, always with the attitude. Fine fine, lets go sit down somewhere quiet and I'll tell you...and bring the boy with you, believe it or not what I'm about to tell you applies to him." I looked over at Trek and his eyes were bigger, it had surprised him more than me. I quickly tucked my head into the Livin' room door.  
  
"Scott....Fury's here and he wants to talk to me. We'll be in Xavier's Office. Trek's comin' too."  
  
"Trek?"  
  
"Don't ask....just, no spyin'.....it's private."  
  
"Alright, but if you need anything contact Jean."  
  
"Will do....but won't need to." I turned around and Fury was lookin' at Trek, Trek just looked back a little weirded out.  
  
"I see Logan's trained you well, you're developing some muscles."  
  
"I spend more time in...training...then anyone else."  
  
"You mean the Danger Room."  
  
"...." I stepped over and looked at Trek. He was really confused.  
  
"Nick Fury is from an organization called SHIELD. Sorta like the C.I.A. He knows a lot about Xavier's Institute and other mutant things."  
  
"But I'm only allowed to divulge that information to people when it is 100% necessary."  
  
"Yea yea....we'll talk in Xavier's Office. Upstairs to the left, let's hurry it up."  
  
We walked inside Xavier's Office. Seemed strange that even when Chuck wasn't here he felt here. Everythin' was as he left it, papers on the desk, artifacts on shelves, a couch against the wall and his chair behind the desk. Then two little whicker chairs in front of the desk. Fury immediately waltzed over to sit in Xavier's chair. Trek stood still till I sat on the couch, then he sat on it with me. Close to me but not enough to show the affection I had to Fury. He'd gotten used to my "outer self" around other people. Fury wheeled the chair over to us and sat comfortable in it.  
  
"Mmm, nice chair...feels new."  
  
"Chuck doesn't have much strength to sit himself in it."  
  
"Ah yes, poor Charles."  
  
"Get to the point Fury, what the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Alright....Maverick had been spotted in New York heading for Bayville itself."  
  
"Maverick? I've heard that name....that wierdo from Hydra. He mentioned he'd have revenge on "All of Team X". He said Maverick was one of them."  
  
"Along with Sabertooth right?"  
  
"Yea....what is Team X?"  
  
"I don't know to much, less than I'd like to know...but Team X was the group that underwent the Weapon X Project." That name always brought back some memories...I got a sudden headache and my memory flashes started, I was in the fluid again...out but there were others there....Sabertooth, I can't concentrate their goin' to fast. I look at Fury, I had closed my eyes.  
  
"There were more than just me?"  
  
"Of course there were Logan! You don't just stop at one when you've got a good thing going!"  
  
"Ok, so back to this Maverick guy."  
  
"He's coming to the Institute I'm sure."  
  
"He wants to find me?"  
  
"That's what we thought at first too....but after some spying and listening in on his conversations at bars and such, we quickly learned he's not after you at all....yet."  
  
"Then why's he comin' damnit!?"  
  
"He's after the Lost Project."  
  
"The what now?"  
  
"The Lost Project, it was an experiment that started even before the Weapon X Project. A team of scientists began to work on an idea where something would have the power to move anything it wished...even break it at will with his "mind". A simple thought that could stop an army of soldiers. But they realized it couldn't happen, so they began to work on other ideas....eventually deciding on the Weapon X Project that added that skeleton to you."  
  
"Grr...you're gettin' off the subject."  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, after they realized a mutant with healing abilities could withstand the process, they quickly applied that theory to their original project. A mutant with telepathic powers would work with their project. So...the original team began to work on their first Project, which we at SHIELD just call Project X now. Unfortunately for them, the funding they were getting didn't allow for the expenses of both projects, so....they put the project in cold storage in a storage facility they had."  
  
"And finished work on the Weapon X Project....till I killed everyone and escaped."  
  
"Exactly. With no one left the storage facility just stayed there. For years Logan...."  
  
"So...Maverick thinks I know where this "Lost Project" might be?"  
  
"No, he knows where it is....it just happens to be where you are."  
  
"What the fuck are you TALKIN' about Fury!? Stop playin' games!"  
  
"Logan! Read between the lines! He's coming for Trek!"  
  
"T...Trek? Trek's....the Lost Project?"  
  
"Yes Logan....and there is more to the story, which is why I invited Trek because he needs to know now exactly what his life is." I looked over at Trek and he wasn't movin', he looked nervous as heck. A few seconds and I realized somethin' else.  
  
"That means....Trek's almost as old as I am."  
  
"Very well could be Logan. But nothing grows when it's Cryogenically frozen...so he was stuck in time for all those years. Until SHIELD found him."  
  
"Are you tellin' me SHIELD knew about this for years and never told anythin' to me OR Trek!?" I had stood to my feet and was red in the face. Trek had pulled his legs up to his face and wrapped his arms around them. The storm was gettin' worse outside.  
  
"Logan CALM DOWN!! You're jumping to conclusions. Sit down so I can finish." I sat down after a second or two of debatin'. When I noticed Trek, somethin' came over me. I didn't feel like my normal outerself, all I wanted to do then was comfort Trek; this must be hard for him to take. I wrapped an arm around him and let him lean against me.  
  
"Keep goin'."  
  
"Alright, yes...SHIELD found the old storage facility and a frozen boy inside. He was under a lot of equipment keeping him chilled. We took everything back to base and learned a lot about the Weapon X Project, including the plans for you and Trek. The problem was the person who found the place seemingly on accident, was actually a former employed scientist on the Weapon X Project. He had been away getting supplies with a buddy the day you ransacked the place. So after they came back....it was all gone."  
  
"Two of them?"  
  
"Yea, and I know what you're thinking and your right. That scientist that kidnapped Trek....was one of them." I felt Trek tense under the mention of that event. I squeezed him a little tighter  
  
"And the other works at SHIELD."  
  
"Worked...he doesn't anymore, now he's in one of our jail cells."  
  
"I'm sure yer about to tell us why that is..."  
  
"He brought everything back, but didn't tell us about Trek. Instead he kept the files on him and began to work a plan for finishing the project, in his own way. He got a staff of SHIELD scientists to think he had authorization to do this, under level 1 security, in other words no one was allowed to know except them." Trek had moved a little and I noticed he was about to say somethin'.  
  
"Leon...and Lilith...were on that staff, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They're not my parents are they."  
  
"No son, they aren't. And Jamie's not your older brother." I felt Trek's body lossen a little, this must be so hard for him seein' as how all he thought he knew to be his past is just fabricated crap.  
  
"Then...why do I have all these memories of bein' a little kid and playin' with Jamie, and seein' Leon and Lilith."  
  
"Well, the scientist began to redo the plans he had taken. My take was that he wanted revenge on Weapon X for killing everyone, just like the other guy did. Unfortunatly you were the target of both Trek. Anyway, he finished his work on your body...redid it so your newly found Telepathic skills were "rerouted" to work on molecules themselves. About that time I found out about the secret project and immediatly detained the scientist and shut down the project." Trek gave a deep sigh, I pulled him closer to me not carin' much anymore what Fury thought about it, which it looked to me like he didn't.  
  
"Well that's dandy, but Trek asked about his memories."  
  
"I'm getting to it Logan! After the project was stopped I realized I couldn't just kill the kid, so...I requested that Leon and his wife Lilith become civilians again. They were happier than I had expected when they realized they'd have more time with their son Jamie, who at the time was staying with his Aunt and Uncle. They began to work on inputting fake memories into Trek's mind. But something went wrong....Hydra attacked our ground base we were at at the time. They hit us hard shutting down all systems."  
  
"It screwed up Trek's operation."  
  
"Exactly, and by the time the second systems came online....Trek had made it halfway out the base, confused like the dickens no doubt. What's the last thing you remember kid?"  
  
"Waking up...in a forest....with a headache. I walked for a while before I found...a town in New York. I figured....I figured I was hit with amnesia. I couldn't remember a thing....and when I tried it hurt my head worse, and flashes of wierd images started." Trek had tears streamin' down his cheeks now, some endin' on my shirt, but he wasn't bawlin' yet....he never really cried, just tears. Then Fury stood up and walked over to Trek pullin' out a device from his pocket.  
  
"You ran off and we at SHIELD hadn't noticed till we had stopped Hydra's attack. We spent hours tracking you down, the hours turned into days. Your powers were fluctuating so we couldn't even lock onto them yet. When we finally did find you, you had joined Xavier's Institute and had seemed to have forgotten about your "amnesia". We figured it better to just act like nothing happened, you were fine and the bad guy was locked away. But now that Maverick is after you we had to tell you. And this..." He held out what looked like a futuristic device. Somethin' outa a Sci-Fi flick. It was the size of his hand and had a foggy liquid in a small bottle connected to it. The tip looked like you would use it to check air pressure in a car tire. "This is filled with a special syrum that works with your molecular powers. To make a long description short if I apply this to the back of your neck it will bring your real memories back and eliminate the fake ones we put in. You'd know everything I just told you instead of still having the jumbled memories." Trek looked up at me and I looked at Fury. "Purly safe I swear....he doesn't have to take it, it's a suggestion." I looked back at him and shrugged. Trek looked down for a few seconds then stood up and nodded to Fury. Fury nodded back and wlaked behind Trek, he stuck the device on a spot just left of the back of Trek's neck and I heard a hissin' noise. Trek jumped a little. Fury stepped away and Trek turned around, he looked confused at Fury.  
  
"Didn't do...anything."  
  
"Just wait." After a few minutes I saw Trek close his eyes, then he closed them tight and held his head in both hands...he started to moan.  
  
"You said it was safe Fury!"  
  
"Safe, but not painless, it's just his brain sorting the memories." Trek fell to his knees and started moanin' louder. I dropped to the floor and wrapped an arm around his back  
  
"Calm down Trek, just let it cycle it'll be over soon." After a minute or so Trek stopped moanin' and sat up on his knees. His face was read and he was sweatin' a little....he was also shakin'.  
  
"It's....It's all clear....I can....I can remember it all now. I can tell what I was dreaming....all those nights." He stood up and I did also. He looked at me for a second before he just tackled me. I stood stil las he hugged, I could feel his tears wettin' my shirt. I looked at Fury.  
  
"Well Logan, looks like I've done what I came for....Maverick'll be here tommorow if he didn't stop tonight, so I'd be ready. I take it you wanna handle this yourself?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't forget Logan, he's after Trek not you." I looked down at Trek, I forgot it was him not me.  
  
"Yea..." With that Fury turned and walked out of Chuck's office. I stood there holdin' Trek lettin' him silently cry his heart out. Hen ever cried out loud either, it was always quiet sobs. After a few minutes he pulled away and I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 11pm, most of the students were probably in bed now, only the older ones stayed up later. I looked back to Trek who had walked over to the window overlookin' the front yard. He watched Fury walk over all the way to the gate. "Trek...it's late, you wanna come stay in my room tonight? You must feel pretty spooked." Trek slowly turned around, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't wanna ask..."  
  
"It's alright, I don't ever mind you know that."  
  
"Yea....thanks." I walked over and opened the door, he slowly walked out. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Pretty scary hmm?"  
  
"Yea...I never thought my jumbled memories were of that kinda stuff."  
  
"A lot of things were surprisin'."  
  
"I'm really just about as old as you...."  
  
"Seems that way doesn't it, all the more reason for us to stay friends."  
  
"Yea..." He was fallin' asleep already, by the time I had gotten to my room he was sleepwalkin' pretty much. I lead him to the bed and let he fall on it. He curled up and I removed his shoes and socks quietly. I stripped down and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of my drawer. I liked to sleep nude but that'd be wrong with Trek in the same bed as me. It was queen size so there was enough room for comfort. I laid down and pulled the blankets over me, and tossed them onto Trek who curled up into them. Within' a couple of minutes his steady breathin' and the hum of the AC had sent me into a steady plummet into slumber, and before I knew it I could hear birds outside my window.  
  
PART 3 - MORNING AFTER  
  
It didn't feel like I had slept as long as I should have....I still felt tired. I could feel the slight heat of the risin' sun restin' on my body. It felt to good to get up, so I just turned over...into a form of heat I had forgotten was there. Trek stirred a little and slowly turned to face me, he just curled back up and slept again. I laid on my side lookin' at him, he looked so unhurt in his sleep...the shock of last night wasn't apparent on his face at all. No one his age should go thru that. It may be worse than what happened to me, at least with me it did have anythin' emotional connected with it....but Trek had his past emotionally ripped out of him too. I hope he can handle this. Then I realized I was strokin' his cheek with my thumb, I pulled it away and sat up in my bed lettin' my legs hang over the side....Fury mentioned that Trek was "programmed" to like me, above anythin' else. But that didn't mean I would return the charm. But, I like him just as much and would hate for anythin' to happen to the kid. I wanna be around him more than usual, teach him things he should know, make him smile...laugh. I don't think he's doin' this just cause he was made to, it coulda been the start but I think he's got it genuine now. Which doesn't bother me, it did at first, but now I doubt I could live without it. Suddenly I remember what Fury came for last night....Maverick's comin'. One thing he had forgotten to ask was what Maverick's powers were. Well shit, that was gonna be a bitch when he had to learn them first hand. *Knock Knock* I stood up and walked over to the door, I opened it just a crack. It was Scott, he was already dressed and had an envelope in his hand. He looked at me with his red shades.  
  
"Logan, Fury came by this morning and handed this to me...he said you'd most likely want to ask him something today and this is the answer." That Fury, always three steps ahead.  
  
"A'right Cyke, thanks." I took the envelope from him.  
  
"Logan, what's this about?"  
  
"Can't tell ya....to complicated and not about me."  
  
"Then why is Fury talking to you?"  
  
"Because I'm linked to who it's meant for....Trek." Scott gave me a shocked look. "You'll have to ask him sometime, but I'd wait till he feels better."  
  
"Feels better?"  
  
"Trek's gonna be an emotional wreck for the next few days."  
  
"Oh.....Well...Tell him we're here for him."  
  
"I will, and he knows." Scott nodded and turned to walk down the hall. "Scott, one more thing....put the mansion on top security, we're gonna have a visitor soon."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Just do it kid, trust my judgement, I'm the leader right now." With that I closed the door and popped a claw, slit the envelope and pulled out the letter, it wasn't long just a few lines.  
  
"Logan, no doubt you wondered what Maverick's power is whe nyou woke up this morning. He has the ability to fire blasts of energy from stored Kinetic energy. Just to sum that up for you....if you fight him it is to his advantage the whole battle.  
  
Fury  
  
PS - Maverick didn't stop last night, he'll be there by noon Logan, be ready." I looked over at my clock, it was 10:30am....he'd be here in an hour and thirty minutes. I didn't want to wake Trek up...but he needed to be ready so I sat on the bed and shoved his back a little.  
  
"Trek..."  
  
"..." I pushed him a little harder and then pulled him back.  
  
"Trek, time to wake up."  
  
"...nghh?"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"grr..ngh?"  
  
"Nope, it's 10:30am....and I got some, um...more bad news." I gave him a few minutes, then he sighed and sat up rubbin' his eyes.  
  
"For a second I thought last night was a bad dream."  
  
"I'm sure you wished it was, sorry it isn't."  
  
"What's the more bad news?"  
  
"Well, Scott gave me a letter from Fury....that guy he mentioned, Maverick, he's goin' to be here by noon to get you."  
  
"....I don't think he wants to kidnap me."  
  
"You think he wants to destroy you......"  
  
"Fury said I was "programmed" to assassinate you, which I would never want to do...I've never even had a joking thought about it...but he won't belive that. I think this Maverick guy is coming to kill me so you don't die."  
  
"But he shouldn't care about me."  
  
"You were all on that Team X thing, and he may have someone paying him you never know."  
  
"I may not know that, but I do know I'll protect you....until my last breath is taken I'll never let him take you, or kill you." I had turned to face him and I could see he was a little confused, I hadn't told him anythin' like this before. After a second or two he leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.  
  
"Thank's Logan, it feels good knowing you mean that." He let go and jumped off the bed. "Well if that guy is coming we better eat something and do some training." I stood up and chuckled  
  
"Yer gettin' to wanna do more trainin' than me Molecule."  
  
"I was taught well."  
  
We walked quietly down to the Kitchen. Only person left in there was Scott. He looked up at us with such a serious look on his face, he hated bein' out of the loop. And havin' a regular X-student in on it must make him feel worse. But Trek should be the one to tell him, not me.  
  
"Trek...you're awake."  
  
"Yea, hi Scott."  
  
"You okay? Your roomie said you didn't go back to your room last night."  
  
"I stayed....in Mr. Logan's room."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yea Cyke? He did, so what?"  
  
".....Nothing, nevermind." Scott walked out of the Kitchen and left us two alone in there. I pulled out eggs from the fridge and got a bowl.  
  
"Scrambled or Fried?"  
  
"Scrambled....with Toast and Bacon!"  
  
"Do we have Bacon?" Suddenly a package of Bacon floated out of the fridge I had left open by accident. "I guess we do, well you work on some Bacon, I'll make the Eggs."  
  
Trek pulled a flat pan out of the drawers and sprayed it with some cookin' oil. I watched him expertly place the Bacon on the pan and let it sizzle. Then he used his powers to move two slices of bread into the toaster. After a few minutes of Egg scramblin' and Bacon fryin' we were done. I let Trek sit down and fixed up the food on some plates for us. It was 11am already so this was a brunch. I set it in front of him and he immediatly started eatin'. I sat down by him and ate too, I was hungry. After a few minutes of stuffin' our faces Trek slowed down and kep a steady look on the window showin' the back yard.  
  
"If he comes, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"You'll let me fight him."  
  
"But...He's my problem."  
  
"You heard Fury, He knows me too. I also told you I'd never let him hurt you. I'm goin' to fight him and I want you to stay out of sight." He pushed his finished plate out of the way.  
  
"No...I can't let you fight my battles Logan!"  
  
"You will with this one." I stood up the same time he did and for once he looked at me with anger, it didn't fit him...and it made me feel sick inside.  
  
"Logan!! You trained me to be a fighter of battles, I'm not going to let you be in danger for someone who is coming for me. I'd hate myself." I sighed, he wasn't goin' to give up.  
  
"Alright, we'll take him on together."  
  
"Take who on Logan?" We both turned around to see Scott again.  
  
"Nothin' to concern yerself about Scott."  
  
"You're wrong Logan, I'm just as much a leader as you are...if someone is after Trek we need to get the X-men here on the job!"  
  
"No! You don't understand this Scott! This is a personal thing."  
  
"Logan, personal things are the downfall of a team."  
  
"Scott shut up!!" Both Scott and I turned to look at Trek who was still mad. "Pull the damn rod out of your ass and stop being such a jaskass! You don't need to get the X-men involved in this. You should know that anything connected to Logan is something he does alone, it's the same with me."  
  
"But...you're just a kid."  
  
"A strong X-kid. Logan is going to help me and that's it, you just keep the Institute safe." Trek walked out of the Kitchen. I looked at Scott and smirked before followin' him out. Scott just stood there lookin' at us as we walked outside to the front yard.  
  
PART 4 - MAVERICK  
  
It happened at 12:06pm....A loud explosion right at the front gate. Trek and I had been in the front yard sparin', he was beatin' me with his powers. We rushed over to the main front area and saw the smoke dissipatin' and a tall bulky figure walked thru the smoke toward us. Trek glanced at me but I kept my eyes starin' at him. In a few seconds he emerged. He had bulky yellow and blue armor on. There was some gadgetry on his belt and a belt hangin' across his shoulder. I sniffed, he smelt familiar. I growled, almost like a protective animal guardin'....it's children.  
  
"Ah Weapon X, I see someone told you of my arrival."  
  
"My name's Logan bub."  
  
"Actually its not....but I don't wanna tell you what it is....I like Weapon X better."  
  
"You're not takin' Trek away." Maverick looked over at Trek, he blinked a few times.  
  
"You mean the Lost Project? Oh don't worry I'm not here to take him away."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope, I'm here to kill him....he's a threat to you Logan. The people who hired me no doubt want to make sure you don't die so they hired me to kill the kid so he doesn't kill you." Damn, Trek was right with his guess about Maverick, I can only imagine what is goin' thru his head right now.  
  
"Yer not gonna kill the kid, he's under my protection!!" Maverick let out the most haughty laugh I'd ever heard. One that mocked what you said.  
  
"You? Weapon X you can't stop me so what makes you think this boy can?"  
  
"His name is Trek! Mine is LOGAN!"  
  
"Fine, LOGAN....you still won't stop me from my mission, the people funding me are gonna pay me good money to make sure you stay alive."  
  
"Trek would never hurt me, you have nothin' to worry about."  
  
"Logan, that's what he was made to do....have you let your guard down then strike you dead while you're not looking." With that Maverick took another step towards Trek, I stood immediatly in front of him and popped all six of my claws out.  
  
"Back off bub! I won't tell ya again!" Maverick took another step and that was it, I had to act. I lunged at him and with a swipe of my claws I slashed right into his armor....or so I thought. It didn't scratch a bit, and Maverick took my surprise as an opportunity and threw me over his arm smackin' me on my back. He immediatly turned to Trke again who hadn't wasted a minute but had made direct contact with his fist to Maverick's jaw.  
  
"Get away from me you freak! Leave Logan alone!!" Maverick just stood his ground, like the hit meant nothin'...with one shove he knocked Trek down and skidded him across the grass a foot or so. Maverick ignored me which I used to my advantage to try and tackle him from the back, but as soon as I leapt at him he back handed me into the angel fountain snedin' sharp pain thru my back. I was gettin' old, but Trek needed me. I had to get back up.  
  
"Look, I don't have anything against you kid....you're just to dangerous to Logan."  
  
"I'd never hurt Logan."  
  
"Sure, you keep saying that while I blow you to bits, or maybe I'll just cut your head off." I could see the fear in Trek's eyes as he stood back up. My back was in such pain, I rolled off the fountain and landed on my stomachwith a sharp pain travellin' from my back all thru my body. I let out a moan of pain. I'd have to wait for my healin' factor to fix it. Maverick slapped his hands together and took a breath in. I grunted tryin' to talk to Trek.  
  
"TREK....He...uses Kinetic energy....in blasts." Trek looked at me a little confused, he wasn't the smartest in his classes....especially Chemistry and stuff like that. Maverick laughed a little.  
  
"You don't know what Kinetic energy is? Sucks for you I guess."  
  
"Kinetic...um....Kinetic energy is moving energy!"  
  
"Yes, which means....think about it kid before I get bored."  
  
"......" "It means, that....everytime something hits you or you hit something you get power that you can release as a form of beam energy."  
  
"Hmm, you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, and that punch you gave me, along with the clap I just made....and every step I took....all little bits of stored Kinetic energy." Maverick lifted his hand and shot a blast of bright yellow energy from his hand at Trek, it sent Trek flyin' back against the grass. He stood back up, his clothes were a little scratch and grass stained but he still looked like he could fight Maverick forever.  
  
"Hmph...nice shot. But I've got some power of my own!" Trek pulled his hands back in fists and they started to glow his usual green. Maverick just stood there with a smug look on his face....he was underestimatin' Trek. After a few second Trek shot both of his hands forward releasin' a blast of molecular energy at Maverick, at least twice the size of Maverick's first blast. "TAKE THAT!" Maverick did take it, and more....he didn't even budge. After the blast had finished Trek jsut stood agast while Maverick laughed.  
  
"HAHAHA!! I never go into battle without knowing what I'm up against! My funders gave me all the information they had on you, which included your friends and powers and the way you fight. I know about your alloy staff and your overcharge mode. I'm ready for all of them so lets get this over with. My armor can deflect your energy blasts because they're not that different from any force blast." Maverick rushed Trek and looked to be tryin' to just tackle him into the ground. Trek of course shifted his molecules right thru Maverick and he fell on himself. Trek turned around, I had to smile at his trainin'.  
  
"You studied me did you? Then what was that?" Maverick just flipped up and kicked at his legs. He went thru and flipped a 360 then stood up. He sent a punch straight to Trek's face that went right thru, then a gut punch that did the same. After a few minutes of pointless jabbin' and kickin' at transparent bodyparts Maverick just stopped. He had a smirk on his face, it reminded me of mine.  
  
"I have studied you...and I knew about your shifting powers."  
  
"Then why'd you just go thru that pointless fight?"  
  
"To stop your shifting ability."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I also studied that you can't shift or teleport when you have a foreign object in your bodies system."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"So I set tiny molecular devices inside your blood stream everytime I "hit" you. I've set enough in there that now you can't shift or port." Trek looked as shocked as I felt! He tried to port by openin' his hands wide and closin' his eyes but he suddenly fell to his knees clutchin' his stomach. "That's right....you can't beat me, or Logan. I'll destroy you and collect my reward." Maverick shoved a foot forward knockin' Trek in the jaw sendig him up and fallin' back down on the ground with a thud. That was it, I had to stand up. I rolled onto my back and kicked my legs up and flipped onto them. Within' a second I had slammed Maverick into the ground, claws to his neck.  
  
"Back off!! I don't care if Trek COULD kill me, I know he won't so you don't gotta PROBLEM!!"  
  
"Do...you think I give a care if your dead or not? I don't! All I want....is my hefty reward for killing the Lost Project!"  
  
"His name is TREK!" Suddenly I felt myself...no just my skeleton fly backwards onto the ground. Maverick stood above me holdin' a small metal device that he stuck to my chest.  
  
"This is a magnetic polarizing device that I modified to be explosive. It keeps metal objects repelled or attracted to it, and if that metal makes to much movement, pretty much anything other than normal breathing in your case....it blows up....big time. So I would be still while I kill your assassin." Maverick activate the explosive and I could hear it beepin' steady. When he started to walk away I tried to move but the magnetic push was to strong, and when I heard the beepin' go faster I stopped and laid there. I couldn't stop the guy, I hope Trek might be able to. I also did one thing I had never remembered doing....I prayed for the kid. Wholehearted, I don't know what I would do if he was hurt, or killed.  
  
"You've got to have a weakness, no one is unbeatable."  
  
"There's a first time for everything kid....now lets just make this easy, stand still so I can pop a bullet thru your skull."  
  
"Fat chance!" From where I was I could see the two right now to my left. Trek rushed forward, he didn't attack tho, all he did was flipp over him....Maverick didn't notice what I did....Trek was scopin' Maverick out. I had trained him well, Trek was lookin' for any way that he could get the armor off. Trek sweep kicked Maverick but he just back flipped then lunged forward knockin' Trek into a tree. Maverick pulled out on of his guns and shot it...I closed my eyes for a second until I heard a thud on the grass. I let out the breath I had unknowin'ly took in when I saw the Trek had flipped up the tree and to my guess kicked Maverick back onto the ground. Trek ran over to me, but fell to the ground when Maverick shot him in the leg. He grabbed his leg.  
  
"GYAHH!! Shit!"  
  
"TREK!! You gotta get up!!" Trek looked at me with tears formin', but he nodded and stood up. This guy Maverick knew exactly what he was doin'. Trek hobbled over tryin' to reach me....Maverick had stood up and shot Trek's other leg sendin' Trek down to his hands and knees again. Trek kept goin'...he crawled on his hands to try and reach me. I felt so mad that I couldn't help him....I had promised I'd not letthis guy hurt Trek, and already he's been shot, twice. Trek got close enough to grab my hand, he took it and I tried to pull him towards me without settin' off the explosive on my chest. I heard Maverick laugh before a blast of yellow light his Trek sendin' him inot the air right over me, he landed on his back on my other side. I felt a trickle of somethin' wet on my shirt....I looked down as best I could to see drops of red on my white shirt....Trek's legs.  
  
"You see kid, you never stood a chance. I don't even know what they made you for....you can barely land a hit on me and you're supposed to kill Weapon X?"  
  
"I...told you....I'd never kill him!!! He's MY FRIEND!" Trek flipped his legs and then kicked forward like I had done to spring back up...but he felt the pain of the bullets and yelled out loud as he tried to stand up. I could see the extreme pain pumpin' thru him in his eyes....it must be hard for him. I need to get this off of me.  
  
"Shut up, I've gotten tired of your lies. It's time to finish this!" Maverick pulled out another gun and aimed for Trek's forehead. Trek just stood there....he concentrated on the gun, what was he gonna do....get shot!? The gun fired and I closed my eyes ready to hear a thud to the ground on my left....but I didn't, instead I heard a zing across my chest and felt a lightness on my body. I leapt up and noticed that Maverick was kneelin' on a leg, his gun dropped to the ground. I looked at Trek who was sweatin' hard.  
  
"Trek?"  
  
"....." Trek fell forward, I grabbed him and laid him down, he coughed a little "I used...all my energy...to stop the bullet and send it.....at the thing on your chest stopping it....then right into Maverick's shin....."  
  
"I see....you did good, but relax....I'll handle Maverick." I stood up and used all the rage I felt to kicks Maverick in the face, he flew back and hit the grass hard, but he rolled and stood up....but I could see his limp from the bullet. "Leave us alone...."  
  
"I....have to kill...the Lost Project."  
  
"Over my dead body, and you can't kill me."  
  
"I can....but I won't because it means no cash reward. But they didn't say I couldn't hurt you." Maverick flicked a knife out of his hand just slow enough that I moved my head so it knicked the side of my cheek. My healin' factor covered that quickly but it sure did sting. If he didn't have that pain in his shin I'm sure he would have hit me dead on.  
  
"I don't know how you can't see that Trek would never hurt me, he's not goin' to kill me and if he tries to I can handle him!! What is this funder payin' you....the owner of this Institute will pay three times that much to have you leave us alone."  
  
"No..."  
  
"NO!? You just said you don't care-"  
  
"-Well I lied....If he kills you, I can't."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I want to be the one to make sure you die Weapon X." Maverick was serious....so Xavier's cash load wouldn't help. I'll have to run him off. I was about to attack him when I noticed he had already yanked a small gun out of a pocket and aimed it at Trek. He shot and I had a split second, I moved in front of the shot and took it in my chest. I hit the ground and rolled back on my side. I heard Trek...  
  
"LOGAN!!! NO!!" I could feel movement on the ground from Trek crawlin' over to me. I felt his hand grab my leg and pull himself to me. I looked down, he had tears in his eyes. "Logan....you....you're so stupid."  
  
"Trek, I said he wouldn't hurt you....I'm just tryin' to keep that promise." Trek moved closer to me, neither of us were thinkin' about Maverick who was just watchin'. I remembered him and turned myself to look at him, he was lookin' from my face to Trek's, then back a few times. He cocked his gun again and it took me only half a second to jump up and kick the gun out of Maverick's hand. But in that time He had used all his stored energy to blast me head first into the wooded area by the gate he had broken earlier. I ended up hittin' a tree and fallin' to the earthy ground. I could hear a faint scream from Trek of my name. When I tried to get up I felt like my body had just gone thru a blender. I knew a few of my ribs were cracked, they'd take a long time to heal. I couldn't even see Trek and Maverick anymore. I did hear another blast and then a thud....Maverick was goin' to kill Trek....I had to do somethin'. I couldn't tho.  
  
"You're so pathetic, you didn't even have time to overcharge."  
  
"I can't...on my own.....it just happens."  
  
"Hmm, that I didn't know, to bad I can't use it later on." After a few minutes of scufflin' noises I heard a loud crash of leaves and I could see that Trek had landed a few feet in front of me.  
  
"Trek...Trek..."  
  
"Unggh...Logan...I'm sorry." Suddenly I saw Maverick pick Trek up by his neck, he couldn't do anythin'....his clothes were shredded. I could see his chest was bleedin'. My clothes were probably the same way, it sure felt like they should be. I had to do somethin' or Trek was a goner, so I inched forward as quiet as possible thru my pain, knowin' this could break my bones instead of havin' them cracked....but I did it anyway. I went till I was inches away from the back of Maverick's ankle. He had placed his gun to Trek's left temple.  
  
"You can't block this boy, the game is over and I have one. So much for an assasAUGH!" I slammed all three of my claws right into the back of his ankle. He immediatly dropped Trek and he feel crumplin' like a rag doll to the ground. I felt a sudden strength come over me that I used to crawl on my hands and knees over to Trek. I sat up, pain comin' back to me as I yanked Trek's bleedin' body into my arms. I looked down at his pale face, red in spots with scratches from tree branches and dried blood from cuts. He was breathin' heavily and slowly. I could feel tears well up in my eyes over the picture of pain in my hairy, achin' arms. After a moment he opened only one eye, he looked at me and smiled just a tiny fraction, enough to see it.  
  
"Thank....you...."  
  
"Trek, no...don't thank me....you're hurt bad!!"  
  
"You, protected....me. As best...you could."  
  
"Trek....don't go to sleep....stay awake." I set him down, he moaned from the pain of movement. I could feel a special kind of strength in me. One that made me feel protective, like an animal parent protectin' it's young....I felt like a father. I hadn't realized til lnow, but I always felt this way about Trek, about everyone in the school....but Trek more. I was his guardian against any threat to him, and this guy...Maverick....he was a major threat that needed to leave. I stood to my feet, ignorin' my pain that had healed a little but not nearly enough. I turned around to see Maverick holdin' his gun straight at my forehead, it was only a breath away. He didn't fire, in fact he was lookin' at Trek layin' there, breathin' hard. The gun was shakin'....I could have grabbed it but I didn't.  
  
"Weapo....Logan, why did you save him?"  
  
"Because, I care about him."  
  
"Care? I told you....that he's going to kill you."  
  
"No, he won't....I trust him."  
  
"Trust? Logan, you care and trust this assasin?"  
  
"He's not an assasin Maverick, he's a teenage boy who looks up to me."  
  
"...." Maverick holstered his gun. He looked at me, his eyes seemed dead inside, like mine used to look when I first came to the Institute. "I guess it's just me then, you used to trust me Logan...I used to care about you, when we were a team. You left me for dead, I hated you for that....I still do, and always will." He turned around and began to limp away, blood stainin' his ankle. "That's the way my life is I suppose, be good to him Logan....don't treat him like you did me. And if he kills you, don't say I didn't warn you." My first instinct was to jump the guy and pund his face in for all of this, but it was immediatly overtaken by Trek's condition...and mine too. I grabbed him up and walked him inside painfully, halftrippin' every few steps. When I reached the front door Jean burst out with Scott and all the students who were still there, they had been watchin' the whole time. Bobby made an ice canopy for Jean to mentally lay Trek on. I looked at Scott and as I wlaked past him I whispered a small thanks to him, he just nodded. I think he finally understood what I meant by "I fight my own battles."  
  
PART 5 - MORE THAN A ROLEMODEL  
  
It's been two days since Maverick showed up. My healin' factor has finished repairin' my damage, but Trek's still in the infirmary. Chuck and them came back yesterday and Hank immediatly looked over Trek, he said the foreign items Maverick had placed in his system would cause his powers to work slower. After the thin's ran thru his system he would be back to normal. A week he said, a week of sleep is what it'd take for Trek to feel better. For the first few days I pretty much sat by him, I didn't have muc helse to do other than teach, and Charles insisted I rest longer. After a while tho, I started to think...about how I was to Trek. I looked over him all the time, helped him whenever I could, was always there for anythin', and had fun playin' with him. I wasn't a role model....I was a father to him. I wanted him to know this, out loud, from me to him. That's when I decided to take off.  
  
Without anyone knowin' I got on my bike one late evenin' and drove off before anyone could stop me, I imagined I'd be back within a day or so, but I spent ten days away from the Institute...doin' what I had to, and wanted to do. One day, I came back, and everyone had been worried, except Chuck, I think he knew what I was doin'. After I got everyone away from me and learned Trek was in the Study Room I went to go see him. When I walked in, he looked up at me and at first had a brightness to him, then he frowned sadly at me.  
  
"You left somewhere, no one knew....I waited forever. I was worried sick, did you go after that Maverick guy?"  
  
"Nope, he's gone....went to Canada, altho I did go there on my trip."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well I didn't mean to be gone so long, but Massechusettes AND New York wouldn't accept what I wanted to do, I had to go to Canada, with a little hlep from Fury, to get this signed." I pulled out a white envelope from my backpack and slid it on the table to Trek. He grabbed it and opened the top lookin' at me confused. "I think you'll like it." He pulled out a few pieces of paper and a certificate type thing.  
  
"This Certifiese one Logan to be in parental custody of one....Jared Khole." Trek stood up. He was clutchin' the paper as I saw tears fill his eyes. "You, signed to be....my Father?"  
  
"Yup, all the paperwork. Which was hard seein' as you weren't there and a lot of information was missin'. But, I wanted you to know that I meant it when I said I will be there for you, whenever. I want to show you that I really care for you."  
  
"Mr.Logan..."  
  
"You can call me dad now, it's more fittin'."  
  
".......Dad..." With that Trek shifted right thru the desk and into a big hug, a dad hug. One that only a dad can give to make a son feel better. I knew this was a big change for him, and one for me too. But I am sure that this change would balance out the change Trek had learned a week ago. I hugged him close and tight, and it felt different than usual...because I was different to him now. I held much more responsibilty for him now, which made me feel better not worse. I would always be there for Trek, always.  
  
THE END 


End file.
